


of hate and stronger emotions

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Fae Theo Raeken, Falling In Love, Human World Knowledge, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, There's A Hentai Joke Somewhere, Trans Liam Dunbar, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: He hates faes.That's it, there's no pun, just a fact.





	of hate and stronger emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseszain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/gifts).



> **THIAM TWENTY GAY TEEN | DAY TWO: GENDER BENDER**
> 
>  
> 
> Based on [this prompt.](https://tentytarts.tumblr.com/post/178181714482/can-i-have-your-name-the-fae-asked-you-both)
> 
>  
> 
> Quick set up:  
> Faes are real here.  
> Don't ask me why, don't at me in such a rude way.  
> They are and that's it.
> 
>  
> 
> This was one of the craziest plots ever.  
> Specially if you have in mind I know shit about faes.  
> Not my favorite creature in the book, gotta tell you.  
> So a special thanks to my lovely baby boy,  
> because he literally saved my day with his fae knowledge.
> 
>  
> 
> This is in **no way** meant to offend or make fun of trans people.  
> I'm just a NB person that identifies as trans that's tired of trans characters being used just as tearjerkers.  
> Trans characters can have funny stories too.
> 
>  
> 
> None beta'd, like at all.  
> Super messy.  
> You clicked on this, I'm free of all responsability.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

He hates faes.

That's it, there's no pun, just a fact.

Mason tried many times to convince him that is impossible to hate a whole race, that’s way too adorable for their own well being, and especially since Disney decided that wings and magic glitter was the best way to target and own a specific gender from a generation.

And it’s kind of adorable to think that Mason appreciated him so much that completely forgot the many years where his best friend basically had each and every possible toy, knick knack and toy wings of fucking faeries shove down his throat without his consent.

But the thing is that he hates them.

He had gone as far as to take all the precautions possible to avoid even crossing paths with a real one. Not walking into rings of flowers or mushrooms on the woods. Done. No candy laying around unwatched in the house. Done. Not ill talking faes. Kinda done. Making sure that none of his family members had ever ill talked or decided to annoy for fun any kind of fae, specially his parents. Super done.

He had it in the bag, truly.

The part where he was a possible target for a bored fae, whether he liked it or not had escaped his mind, but well. He expected the disgust to be mutual.

He was clearly wrong.

So here’s where he is now, with a fully human sized fae in the middle of his room, looking at him with an amused smile. One that he can barely keep himself from punching out of the stupidly gorgeous fae’s face. Because of course, from all the possible fae in the world, he has to deal with the underground GQ model.

“How much candy is it going to take for you to just vanish into oblivion and let me live my life?”

“You don’t have that kind of power,” it replies, mockingly.

And no, he doesn’t.

But he wasn’t that far from selling his soul to get his stupid degree. Asking for all the candy in the world as an extra bullet point in the contract for his soul doesn't sound that much of a hassle.

“Why are you even here?,” he grumbles, throwing his hands in resignation and sitting down in his wheely chair. And yes, he knows, he just gave up too quick. But he’s a college student after all, he has no time for things like this.

“I got from a source of good faith that you’re not happy with your life, so I came to take you to the Fae Realm”

There’s a gross combination of Faerie Godparent’s and My little Pony’s world chewed up together and spit out with a bit of extra chunky glitter and pastel colors to go being triggered into his mind at the sound of the so famous Fae World.

Yeah, no.

He’s no going there at all.

“I don’t know who that source was but I’m perfectly fine with my life”

Mr Fae Man smiles wickedly at him and Liam knows that Mr Fae Man knows that he’s lying.

No student ever is happy with his life. Especially not when the student has the extra chunk of luck of being part of finals, from all times in life.

“Maybe I confused you with someone else. Can I have your name?” the fae asked.

Yeah, like that trick is going to work on him.

He knows that the fae knows that he knows how this is going to go. It’s a dumb question to make, especially when all the human race already knows how this works. You don’t give your name out to a fae because they’ll take it and heavens knows what they will do with it.

Fake credit cards, maybe.

On the other hand, he hates his name. It’s not really _his_ name, he never chose it. It was given to him, because he couldn’t talk and his mom decided it was a pretty gift for him to use, but it wasn’t and he really wants it gone.

Besides he already has a back up plan of other three possible names to use he has been rotating, trying to see which one to pick.

“My name is Lyanna,” he replies, ignoring the irking feeling on his skin at saying it out loud instead of name number two on his list, that’s the one he should be using this week.

The fae grinned.

“We both know that’s not really your name, little one.”

He takes it back, he wants to ignore that irking feeling. Why can’t there be a fae that asks for really disgusting nicknames and takes them away forever?

"Joke's on you, I still haven't found the right one," he lies like the liar he is, because he actually has sort of picked one. He just doesn’t know if it’s _the_ one.

The fae looks taken aback for a moment and he tries really hard not to laugh at his face, except he still does, really hard and really loud until Mr Fae Man decides to leave the same way he came.

Who would have thought that the wonders of being a transgender would include confusing faes into popping out of existence.

 

*

 

The fae doesn’t really pop out of existence, unfortunately.

 

*

 

It even has the nerve to scavenge his room to find the secret chocolate stash when he's not around.

 

*

 

There’s also the thing where his bed is full of pinecones, but the chocolate robbery is clearly the priority here.

 

*

 

It’s another week, this time is name number three time to be used and he’s changing when Fae Asshole pops out of thin air unannounced, because that’s clearly a thing they can do and that Liam had forgotten about on sights of believing that maybe, just maybe, manners were a thing in Fae Land.

They weren’t.

“What are those?”

“Those are my crocs,” Liam replies mindlessly, because who even thinks before doing meme jokes at this point, shrugging off the shirt he has been fighting to leave his body for an eternity too long.

“What”

“Haven’t you seen that vine? It’s been a meme for a while--”

“Are you having a seizure? What kind of language is that?”

And that is the biggest sin of all times, right there. How can a-- race? species? Liam doesn't even know. The thing is, how can they, that hold the knowledge of the universe and that have been mean to trick and trap humans since the beginnings of time, not know about vines?

What even is this world?

He’s not going to get his name taken, but his life, after the heart attack he will get because of this revelation.

“Oh, you’re _not_ getting out of this,” Liam replies scandalized, starting to type on the youtube search bar, “I’m showing you the internet language”

The shock in his body is so strong that he can’t even enjoy the face of true fear the fae gives.

Nothing will be the same until he sets the path of life right again.

 

*

 

It’s just one hour later.

He didn’t knew someone could really watch a one hour loop of the screaming chicken toys, but here he is.

Liam is already regretting his decision of showing the fae the blessing of vines.

 

*  


Two hours and a half.

He’ll be lucky if he ever get to think of anything again besides that off tune noise in a loop.

 

*

 

“You still haven’t answered my question”

“I already told you I haven’t picked my name,” Liam lies again, even if the idea of playing a sort of russian roulette to see if his picked name of the week is the correct one nags strongly inside of him.

By the unimpressed face of the fae, he kinda already knows what is happening anyways.

“I meant your scars”

“My scars?,” Liam asks, pulling his shirt up to see his own chest. Is a kind of a thing that he started doing out of habit and that he strangely feels content with. “What’s with them?”

“Why do you have them”

“I got attacked by a badger”

“Really?”

Liam can’t believe a being that’s supposed to be centuries old is really asking him this very question right in front of his very being.

He’s not strong enough to deal with this.

“No”

“What was it then”

“Because I had boobs?”

He doesn’t know what he expects from someone that’s literally centuries old gullible and that for some mistake of nature didn’t know what memes and vines are.

But getting a fae to go brain dead looking at him was definitely not in the game plan.  


 

*

 

Getting him to be quiet, on the other hand, was part of the plan.

 

*

 

It takes him a whole other hour until the fae leaves.

This time it involved him repeating over and over that no, he’s no magician, and no, he didn’t really fight a badger. That what he had is called surgery, and it involved months of saving money and months of healing.

A execrating process that he wishes no one would ever have to be subjected to. Even if he knows that oral presentations in uni are a thing and that dreams don’t really come true.

Although getting back the reply that of course he’s a boy, that he has always been one had kinda made it worth it somehow.

 

*  


“Would you give me your name this time?”

_This time._

The fae even has the nerve to look exasperated, as if Liam was being the unreasonable one, asking for someone’s name to use it as a weapon of sorts or whatever fae do when they steal a name.

“John Doe,” he replies without taking his eyes from the computer screen.

“That isn't it,” the fae growls.

“It isn't? Man, I thought I was close”

 

*

 

It’s not that making the fae mad isn’t worth it.

But he could do it without the whole mountain of pine cones and dirt over his bed for a change.

 

*

 

“Is that candy?”

“Do you do anything besides stalking me?”

“Plenty,” the fae replies, “Talking with the trees is more entertaining”

Liam isn’t an expert on lies. His mom has told him. Mason has told him. His professors have told him. Every authoritative figure passing in his life have told him. Even his weird neighbour with that nice Sith Zhu has told him, after he tried to convince her that he didn’t gave the dog any peanut butter. He sucks at lies.

But he knows how to point one.

And that, right there, Pinocchio prime material.

“I was going to share with you but since you’re so rude--”

“I take it back”

Liam rolls his eyes and throws the closed candy bag to the general proximity of the fae, because if there’s one thing that he hasn’t done yet is touch that fucker.

The other was buying it candy, but he already failed like a champ on that.

“I lied,I don't take back anything,” grumbles Mr Fae Man with his disgusting mouth full of candy. Other people would find impossible to understand it, but half of the best friend language he has with Mason is eating with his mouth full, so he is fine.

The other half is burping, but he doubts those candies have that kind of effect.

“Just get the fuck out of my house”

At least this time the fae has the mind to hear his request.

 

*

 

He doesn’t baby breath over his bed the next morning.

But he has to admit that’s kind of nice.

 

*

 

Three bees and the attempt of a wasp attack later has him deciding that, in fact, it’s not nice at all.

 

*

 

For reasons Liam has yet to comprehend, the fae decided that he was wise enough to answer all of his questions regarding human world.

Liam decided that he can keep Google as a secret for a while more.

 

*

 

Starting to hate vines was the next logical step after the fae decided that that new language was to be learned.

But keep on clicking in them and feeling strangely warm inside at the fae's laughter for another one of those screaming chicken videos wasn't logical at all.

 

 

*

 

Liam starts to notice that not only haven't he had any loose change, and that neither of his socks match, but there hasn't been any sweet for a while.

To be more clear, there has been. He had bought it. He had stashed it. He never ate it.

It's still missing.

He knew that maybe, buying that first bag of candy had been the worst mistake ever.

 

*

 

He also starts to notice that the fae disappears for a tad bit too long sometimes.

And it’s not that he misses the fae.

But he kinda does.

 

*  


“Is that really necessary?”

“You? In my bathroom? Where I’m supposed to have privacy? No, not at all,” replies Liam without even looking at the source of the voice because the only being crazy enough to follow him into the bathroom, where he could be doing who knows what, is the Fae Man.

“That thing you're spreading over your body,” the fae says, scrunching his nose, “It smells foul”

“Well, you could always leave and not smell it,” Liam replies and pats himself in the back for the awesomely delivered reply while still rubbing the disgustingly smelling hormones gel.

That of course turned against him, because that the summary of his life.

“If you want me gone, all you have to do is give me your name”

Liam isn’t sure what’s so important about his name. With all the time the fae is investing into harassing him, he could have gotten ten times more victims to do fake bank accounts with.

But at this point, maybe the russian roulette doesn’t sound so bad.

“Dylan”

The fae clicks its tongue and crosses his arms, unimpressed.

Well, one name down then.

 

*

 

“What does it do”

Liam has to give it to him, they have been chilling in the bathroom in silence for 10 minutes since he finished applying the damn testosterone gel and the fae had say nothing

Now, another extra ten minutes or maybe an eternity would have been even nicer.

“It grants me powers”

“Powers,” the fae says unimpressed because _fool me once, shame on me_ and yadda yadda. And he gets it. Except he’s been fooling this fae for quite a while lately, so the saying kinda falls flat.

But he seems to be only one with that wonder, since the fae keeps its leaning into his very personal space to touch his stomach. Shame seems to be other of the things that faeries doesn’t fucking have in their features.

“No, don’t touch it!,” Liam squawks.

“Why not?,” the hand is mere inches away and maybe the counter effect of hormones doesn’t work on faes. But he still doesn’t want an almost unknown being touching his tummy, thank you very much.

The idea of karate jumping out of this situation sounds exactly like the thing he needs, except he can’t karate jump for the sake of him, so squirming out of reach it is.

How is he even supposed to explain what hormonal contamination is to a fae, from all beings? Or a hormonal gel? 

Yeah, no, he doesn't get fucking paid for this.

“It’ll make you grow tentacles”

“You have tentacles?”

Fool me number hundred and fifty two, who’s fucking fault is it, Liam’s yet to find out.

“Nah, I’m no hentai”

“Hentai?”

Liam needs to have a personal interview with the Fae Creator and have a serious talk because how is it possible that they are making this type of beings.

“Uh-hu, nope, not showing you that”

He’s noping out of this one.

There’s so much a man can do before losing their mind.

“That’s a knowledge you have to seek on your own”

 

*

 

In retrospective, he should have known better.

 

*

 

For some fucking reason, there’s now an octopus on his bed, besides the very adorable looking bunch of baby breath.

Liam has never felt more threatened in his life.

 

*  


“Can I have your name now?”

“It’s Henry”

“Ugh!”

And there goes name number two.

 

*

 

“I've been thinking--”

“That you are leaving me in peace and going to annoy someone else? That's a great idea”

It’s not.

Liam started to get attached to the fae far too much for his taste and the idea of him leaving is just falling into the side of too wrong to too unbereable.

“-- about your world”

“What’s with my world?”

“I’ve been watching you”

He knew it.

This psycho had been stalking him and the fact that candies keep disappearing from his house and there’s bunch of baby breath and grass laying around instead was related and not just a coincidence, like Mason called it.

Although Mason called his and Corey’s engagement on their Disney trip a coincidence too.

Liam is just the logical side of still a little bitter that he wasn’t invited but someday he’ll be the one having the amazing trip to a magical land and getting engaged and Mason will be the one being bitter. Just wait.

“In my world you could be whoever you want, however you want too, and but you won’t gave me your name”

It sounds tempting.

Really tempting.

But he saved up for years for his damn chest op and the hormones treatment. And even if he’s bitter that he didn’t get to go to Disneyland, he still loves Mason and Corey.

“I like it here”

The fae’s face scrunch up because he clearly knows that’s not a lie and Liam has half the mind to notice that maybe this is when the whole charade ends. Where Mr Fae Man decides that this is too much of a struggle, that it doesn’t really pay off and leaves. And Liam will be left behind with a bunch of baby breath, wasps and grass in every corner of his room.

And candyless.

Because the asshole wouldn’t just up and leave, but also raid his house from any possible sugar, like the addict fae he is.

“I think I should change things”

See, he was right.

He’s halfway filling already the kind of insults he’s going to use, because he can’t just spew whatever comes to his mind. No. He wants them to stick with Mr Fae Man forest-y ass for the rest of his centuries old left existence and haunt him deeply when--

“Ask for my name”

“What”

“Ask for my name, little one”

“First, don’t use that nickname ever again. And second,” Liam swallows, watching the determination on the fae’s face. For what, he doesn’t know. Liam doesn’t know how to fake a credit card, he couldn’t even fake his own ID properly. “Can I have your name?”

“It’s Theo,” the fae says, a huge smile blooming in his face for the first time and it’s creeping Liam out so much that he wants to forcibly kiss it away. “Now that you have my name, can I have yours?”

“I’m… Liam”

And there it goes.

Not just his student loans and the hospital bills, but also a credit card fraud is on his future. And a stolen heart.

“That’s the perfect name"

“For what?”

“My perfect one”

This time the smile is so much creepier, with blushed cheeks and a glint of happiness in his eyes that Liam doesn’t have other choice. He has to kiss it off.

He just has to.

Because it turns out he doesn't really hates faes after all.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can scream at me in the comments in whichever language you like.  
> I swear I know how to use google translate like a pro.


End file.
